


together they breathe

by Blackgate Transfer (ConjurerofWords)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, idk my guy that's about as specific as i can get, there's not much here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjurerofWords/pseuds/Blackgate%20Transfer
Summary: Shiro and Allura need hugs. And each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, THIS has to be the worst title I've ever had on a fic. I'm also slightly embarrassed because I've never written anything this obviously and shamelessly shippy and intimate before, so....here ya go. Totally unbeta'd, in the sense that I was so embarrassed after finishing this, I didn't look at it again.

Allura relaxes in Shiro’s arms, sighing softly and forgetting that somewhere in the castle, Coran’s shouting about protocol and responsibilities and the twelve million things Allura needs to do to prepare for—

“ _Relax._ ” Shiro says, feeling her shoulders tense up again. The room is quiet aside from the sound of their breathing and Allura takes pleasure in it.

They do this often, stealing a moment or two here and there to enjoy each other’s embrace and not have to confront the world’s many dangers.

But these moments are fleeting, and soon, too soon, Allura interrupts Shiro’s gentle rocking motion with a tap on his left hand. He lets go and Allura turns to face him, all business once more. She says nothing, but he can tell that she’s thinking about training tomorrow. His training, as the Black Paladin, the _leader_ of Voltron.

Shiro inclines his head slightly, a gesture meant to say, yes, we’ll carry on as usual later, tomorrow, for the rest of the time it takes for this war to be fought.

And until the job is finished and all the battles have been won, they will have their moments, they will sneak away for briefest comforts.

They will be at peace.


End file.
